Red
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric and Pam are travelling the world as a newly bonded maker and child, but stopping in Paris to give their regards to a blood thirsty vampire mayor doesn't go as they planned and chaos ensues.


_A/N: I'm intending to make 'Red' into a multi chapter story, I may switch POV's depending on the circumstance but I aim to have it mainly in Eric's perspective. Just an idea that sprung into my mind and thought I'd just publish it tonight, I hope to add a second chapter soon. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

City of Romance

_Paris, France_

_1906_

A year had passed since creating my first progeny, and yet it seemed only like yesterday I claimed her mortal life and birthed her into a vessel of immortality. Humans do like to say that time flies, with wings that spread far and wide and I couldn't agree more.

Pamela had taken to this way of living quicker than I could have hoped for, she was both controlled and intelligent for being one so young but of course I wouldn't have expected anything less from my child. I would even go as far as saying I was proud of her, but such words wouldn't be spoken of. As maker, I had the sometimes harsh duty of keeping Pamela in check and dishing out compliments would make me seem "mushy" as Godric once put it.

We had been in Paris for a week, and with its reputation as being the newest up and coming industrial city, there were many powerful vampires who had settled into the populated society and made themselves known as the mayors of certain districts. I had no intention of making Paris a permanent residence much to Pam's dismay, but for the sake of keeping tension at a minimum we would attend the annual '_Bal de rouge_' and give our regards to Caesar Abel, the mayor of the 16th arrondissement where we were currently residing.

I was cautious of this vampire, knowing so little about him or his reputation I could only hope he wouldn't cause a scene and make me force my hand upon him. But all I could do was meet him for myself and decide if he was civil enough to hold a conversation with, of course it would be extremely helpful if Pam would hurry up and decide on an outfit to wear.

Pacing back and forth by the grand staircase within the manor I had glamoured into my control from a young married couple, I grabbed onto the mahogany banister and peered upstairs to the hallway with an irritated frown. A glimpse of red caught my movement as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Pam, it's been forty five minutes!" I snapped in irritation, my patience was wearing thin and she was well aware that we were expected to the dance in less than an hour.

"Five more minutes" came her muffled reply from behind the door along with the sound of glass smashing

"You said that fifteen minutes ago, do not make me command you down these stairs." I threatened, my tone becoming more of a growl as the seconds ticked by.

_Silence._

"Pamela!"

"Okay, I'm coming" she sighed, creaking the bathroom door open hesitantly and making her way to the top of the staircase. "I need to look presentable if we're meeting the mayor, Eric." She huffed, placing a hand on her hip looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Eyeing her quietly, a flicker of a smile found my lips as she patted the creases within the lovely material of her red dress that hugged her delicate curves in all the right places.

She looked ravishing.

"Very nice" I nodded, clinching my jaw and straightening my posture as she gazed down at me with a slight smile.

"Thank you" she murmured softly, sliding her fingers around the banister; and I could have sworn I saw insecurity within her eyes as she made her way with grace to meet me. "You look handsome, as always."

I arched a brow and smirked down at her as she lifted her fingers and adjusted my ascot tie, fixing it into place against the collar of my shirt.

"Who is this Caesar Abel?" she asked, lifting her pale blue eyes to gaze into mine before stepping back to admire my suit with an appreciative smile.

"I know as much about him as you do, which is nothing" I sighed and turned for the lavish parlour that gave a vast view of the growing city.

"Interesting, perhaps he can point us in the direction of wonderful houses to purchase in this district" she chuckled, brushing past me and towards my top hat that lay on a coffee table by the window.

"Go ahead and sweet talk all you want, but we will never live in this rat ridden city" I huffed, buttoning my coat and gazing over her long locks of blonde hair that tumbled down her slender back as she leaned over and snatched the hat into her grasp.

"Never say never" she flicked her eyes towards me with a mischievous smirk and twirled the hat on her finger before spinning it towards me in a blink of an eye.

I Snatched the hat in an instant, unamused with her playful antics tonight.

"I'm saying never, now enough with your unhealthy obsession with France and concentrate on the task at hand" I grumbled, frowning as I placed the hat atop my head. Turning to look at myself in the gold encrusted mirror that hung from one of the parlour walls, I decided that I looked my best and narrowed my eyes at my progeny as she adjusted her dress so that her cleavage was exposed.

"Ah, yes!" she smirked "Making Caesar Abel like us? That shouldn't be too hard..."

"Don't be so sure" I murmured, turning and heading for the front door with a roll of my eyes. "There is still so much you are yet to learn about vampires, Pam."

Walking behind me with the clicking of her heels, she hummed to herself as I pulled the front door open allowing her to step out into the night air before myself. Offering her my arm, I couldn't help but notice the stark resemblance she bore to the first night we met only a year ago. Red was her colour.

"So we're acting as a married couple tonight, how romantic" she batted her thick lashes at me with a sarcastic smirk and gently wrapped her slender arm around mine before clutching onto my hand with petite fingers.

"I believe my wit is rubbing off on you already, child" I smiled a genuine smile and led us into the veil of fog that surrounded the cobbled streets.


End file.
